


It's alright cuz I'm with friends

by SailorYue



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Arthur does not like Halloween. Lewis wants to change that.





	It's alright cuz I'm with friends

October 31st. Halloween. Arthur used to only mildly hate the day, and only because paranormal activity was higher, and he was easily startled. Now tho, he just wished the day were over. However, his friends wanted nothing more than for him to join in whatever festivities they were going to.

"Come on Arthur!" Vivi called knocking on his locked door. "We're going to be late for the party!"

"You, uh- you guys go on without me." He responded. " I really am on a breakthrough with what I'm working on here!"

Truth be told tho, he was just idly drawing on his sketchpads. The last thing he wanted was to go out there, but his friends were very persistent.

"Come on Arthur, I'm sure whatever you're working on will be there when we get back. You've been working almost non-stop on fixing the van, and other projects." Vivi rattled the door knob. " Please Artie? "

" Sorry Vi. I don't want to lose my train of thought on this. " Arthur hoped that she would just relent and leave him be to be alone with his thoughts. He truely hated this holiday now with a passion. It grew quiet outside, so he was hopeful that she finally decided to leave him be.

"Doesn't look like much of a train of thought." A voice said from directly behind him, illicting a squeak of a shout from the blond man, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Lewis!" Arthur shouted, trying to catch his breath. He had forgotten that his friend was now incorporeal, so locked doors were pretty much useless against him. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Vivi was worried about you missing out on the fun, so I came in to check on you. " Lewis held his hand out to help his friend up. Arthur started to reach for it, then it registered how Lewis looked. He had his human face, yes, but his body looked like his ghostly form. He instinctively recoiled and grabbed his left arm in comfort. The action confused Lewis. "Arthur?"

Arthur rubbed his hand over his face, registering that tears had started to form.

"Sorry, I just... Really would rather not go out tonight."

Lewis scratched his head. " Why not? "

Arthur looked up at his tall friend looking over him. "Do you not realize the date?"

"October 31st? Otherwise known as Halloween? What about it?"

Arthur shook his head and gave a humorless laugh. " Don't you realize it? "

Lewis shook his head and thought. What was so significant about Halloween? What is it about.... Oh. OH. The realization hit him. Had it been that long?

"Arthur..."

"It was a year ago. TODAY. I may not remember the night as clear as I should, but I know it was the day I nearly lost everything. " Arthur sat there, clutching his metal arm hard.

Lewis shook his head. "That's my line Arthur. I can't way I'm happy with how things are, but I'm trying to look at the brighter side of things." Lewis knelt in front of his friend. "Look, I spent the better part of this past year plotting and planning revenge against who I thought was my killer, but-"

"And you had every right!" Arthur interrupted. "It was my fault that it...." He trailed off when Lewis held up a hand.

"Let me finish. When I found out the truth, it took me so long to let go of that anger. Even knowing the truth, it took so long for me to realize that you were not to blame. Nothing can change how things are. Nothing will ever bring back my life, but it's alright, cuz I still have my friends. And that includes you."

Arthur sat there a moment, thinking about what Lewis said. He had a point. Even tho the date serves as a reminder of the worst night in Mystery Skulls' history, so long as they're together, it's alright.

"So how about it? Hang out with us tonight at this party Vivi wants to go to?"

Arthur nodded, accepting g his friends offered hand. "So long as we avoid any abandoned caves along the way."

" Deal."


End file.
